This invention relates to devices for providing a spaced, rigid connection between two objects and more particularly to improvements in the connector device shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,208, issued June 9, 1981.
The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,208, incorporated herein by reference, describes a connector or bracket that is particularly useful for connecting rectangular members at right angles and also in a spaced or overlapping edgewise relation, rather than nailing or connecting them directly together in a side-to-side or edge-to-side relation. One advantage of having a spaced or edge-to-edge relation between the members is to provide space for additional insulation in building construction, which is normally limited to the width of the framing members.
The bracket of the foregoing patent is in the general form of a slotted hexahedron having a pair of opposed, closed channels at right angles to each other. The members to be secured are inserted into the slots, and the bracket is then secured to the members.
While the foregoing device is very useful for its intended purpose, several drawbacks may arise. In the prior device, the bracket had to be either wrapped around the members to be joined, or the members had to be inserted lengthwise into the openings. Also, the bracket was useful in joining only two rectangular members. Because of the rather complicated and enclosed nature of the device, manufacture and shipment was difficult, and insertion of insulation into the device was difficult.